the_disney_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Cat Café
The Lucky Cat Café 'is a location of Disney's 2014 animated feature film, ''Big Hero 6 and of it's sequel television series, Big Hero 6: The Series. It is the name of the café that is owned by Aunt Cass. It is also the place where she, along with Hiro, Tadashi (until his death), Baymax and Mochi reside. The cafe is open for business every day. However, it was closed on one occasion during the dark hours when the family was mourning the death of Tadashi, who lost his life in an explosion at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. The cafe is also where Aunt Cass does her "stress eating" after picking up Tadashi and Hiro from the police station after the bot fights. Background The café is open for business every day. It gets its name from the Japanese Bobtail breed of cats, who are known as symbols of fortune in Japan. This is evidenced by the Japanese Bobtail figurine on display above the café's entrance and motif in the interior. While the café itself is downstairs, Aunt Cass, Hiro, Baymax, Tadashi, and Mochi live in the upstairs apartment. This portion of the building consists of a living room, kitchen, one master bedroom, and an attic. The cafe is also where Aunt Cass does her "stress eating" after picking up Tadashi and Hiro from the police station after the bot fights. Places of Interest * '''Café: On the lowest level of the building, the café is where Cass caters to her patrons. It is also a popular hangout spot for Hiro and his friends. Mochi can typically be found sleeping somewhere in this space. * Attic: The shared bedroom of Hiro and Tadashi, prior to the latter's death. A majority of the space belonged to Hiro, while Tadashi's portion was sectioned off by a shoji door (his belongings remain intact even months after his passing). Baymax currently resides in the room alongside Hiro. * Aunt Cass's Room: Where Cass resides. She keeps most of her cat-based artwork and paraphernalia here. * Garage: This mainly functions as a storage unit for the Hamada family, as well as Hiro's private lab. A number of Hiro's inventions were created here, including the Microbots, Big Hero 6's battle armor, and Mini-Max. Like the café, this occasionally acts as a hangout spot for Hiro and his friends. Trivia * While the café is downstairs, Aunt Cass, Hiro, Baymax, Tadashi, and Mochi live in the upstairs apartment. * A Lucky Cat Café shop can be seen in Little Rodentia in Zootopia. ** Furthermore, a Lucky Cat Café can be seen in Zootopia: Crime Files. Gallery Concept Art Lucky Cat Café (Concept Art Front View).jpg|Front View Lucky Cat Café (Concept Art Inside View).jpg|Inside View Lucky Cat Café - Hiro's Lab (Concept Art).jpg|Hiro's lab Lucky Cat Café - Garage (Concept Art).jpg|Garage Screenshots Lucky Cat Café (Day View).jpg|The café in the day. Lucky Cat Café (Night View).jpg|The café in the night. Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Cafes Category:Heroes/Heriones Residence Category:Big Hero 6 (Locations)